Peter x Caleb Divergent
by nomorestolenkisses
Summary: I have no idea what to put as the title. I'm mzmingle on Wattpad, which is where I originally wrote this. I'll hopefully update at least once a week.
1. Chapter 1

Peter was surrounded. The people who were ranked below him in initiation were closing in on him, knives and guns in hand. Their eyes were dark as they walked in a robot-like fashion towards him. Tris, Edward, Will, Christina. Even weak little Al, who would refuse to fight, was walking towards him, with three knives in his hand.

He woke up with a start. A dim light shone as he opened up his eyes. Tris was sat on her bed, quietly tying up her shoes, hoping she wouldn't wake anyone up. She was unaware that Peter had woken up due to the squeak of her drawer, and he was grateful for this. The Stiff, now ranked above him, was obviously leaving the compound - but where was she going?

Peter wished that she was leaving forever, leaving to join the factionless, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He watched her jog slightly as she left the room, before pulling on his trainers and following her. Peter usually slept in his T-shirt and pyjama bottoms, so he could leave quickly if he needed to, simply putting on his pants over the top and leaving. But of course, in his rush to follow Tris, he left without finding a pair of bottoms.

Peter wasn't actually as tough as he seemed, opting to wear extremely visible white pyjama bottoms with black stripes from Candor instead of simple black ones from his new faction. They were from when he was a young child, but they reminded him of home. Home - when life was so much easier; when his family protected him from anything and everything. They weren't too childish - after all, he was never really one to like all of this strange kids' stuff - but they would definitely stand out in a crowd.

Yet somehow, during the trek to Erudite, Tris didn't notice him. And he had tripped over vines and roots many times, letting out a groan whenever he slapped his hand onto a tree to help him stand up. Due to this, he was quite far behind Tris, only figuring out where she was based on the small torch she was holding.

_Stupid girl, _he thought. Why was she holding a torch at this time of night, where she could be caught, and if Eric was in a bad mood, kicked out of Dauntless?

He stopped worrying about this as he realised how far away he was from Dauntless. The dim light from her torch was nothing compared to the thousands of bright lights coming from the surprisingly nearby Erudite windows. Peter still didn't know why Tris was going to the Erudite headquarters - especially not at this time. But of course he couldn't ask, because if he did, Tris would know that he had followed her. And she would probably go back to Dauntless, giving Peter no evidence to get her in trouble with Eric in the morning.

As Tris got closer to the door, Peter had to hide behind a few bushes, tightly packed together next to the door. It was extremely disorientating, seeing the Erudite workers up at this time. None of the other factions had their lights on at this time, let alone actually had people awake and doing work. Peter hadn't been caught yet, but he knew he wouldn't be as lucky in the light of the building. Before, he had the darkness hiding him, with the trees helping him during the few light patches from random lamps along the way. Now, the light would make him stand out if he didn't hide alongside people walking around holding piles of folders.

Peter entered the building after Tris, hoping to follow her without being caught. He hid behind a peculiarly tall plant next to the entrance desk, hoping it would offer enough coverage from the people who would actually care - Tris and whoever the hell the woman sat at the front desk was.

"I'm looking for Caleb. Caleb Prior?" Tris told the woman at the desk. The woman flinched away from Tris; although Peter didn't understand why. Why would she be scared of a tiny girl like Tris? Peter had to admit she was strong, but she didn't look it at all. She was short and slim, with no muscle visible through her baggy clothing.

"I'm not required to give you any information. Please leave." replied the woman, still obviously scared by the Dauntless girl stood in front of her.

"I'm not looking for information - I want to know if my brother is here."

"And I am not going to tell you, so please-"

She was interrupted by a tall brown-haired boy.

"I'm here. It's okay, Alicia. She can come with me."

And the boy was astounding. Just the few words spoken by him amazed Peter. And yet he wasn't sure how - why would a few words, not even directed at him, make him feel so strange?

He also didn't know how no one had noticed him yet. The tall potted plant next to the desk didn't hide him as well as he had hoped, yet neither Tris or the woman at the counter had noticed him for however long he had been hidden there. Five minutes? Ten? An hour, maybe? No matter the time, many people had walked past him, brushing his arm as they rushed, but none of them noticed - or if they did, they really didn't care. He was staring at the brown-haired boy, lucky not to have been caught.

He followed Tris as she walked along the compound, following the boy with brown hair. Peter was skulking alongside a young researcher so he wouldn't be caught. The boy showed Tris into a small office, before sitting down facing the door. Tris sat down facing him, not bothering to close the door. Peter was unsure if this was good or bad - yes, he could hear them so much better with the door open like this, but it was also so much easier for him to be seen by the boy.

"Beatrice, why are you here? It's the middle of the night!"

"I'm Tris now, Caleb. Anyway, don't worry about me being out of Dauntless - no one will care." She replied, fixing her gaze on the boy.

_So that's Caleb - her brother, right? I see he got the good looks._

Peter was leaning in the door slightly, so he could see the two. Well, he was mainly looking at Caleb, no longer paying much attention to Tris.

_More evidence if I can see them, right?_

Peter knew that that wasn't the reason for him to be watching them, but he tried not to pay attention to the minor details.

"Okay, then... Tris. That's a strange name. How is training going in Dauntless?" he replied.

"It's going fine, Caleb. By the way, mom visited me. On visiting day."

Caleb looked hurt by this comment, sadness showing in his bright green eyes.

"Why didn't she visit me?"

"She said that the Abnegation are banned from Erudite. I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay then," he paused, wiping the newly formed tears from his eyes, before seemingly quickly cheering up.

I'm sure you aren't here just to tell me that- so _why _are you he-"

Caleb paused in the middle of his question, his eyes locking with Peter's. And Peter somehow got lost in his eyes in the mere two seconds he was looking.

"Who's your friend, Tris?"

"Ha-ha, Caleb. I don't know anyone in Erudite." she replied, sarcasm underlying her tone.

"He's definitely not Erudite. He's wearing black - Dauntless, I assume. Why would a Candor be here?" Caleb replied, seemingly oblivious to the slightly annoyed Tris.

He snapped out of his trance as he saw her turn around to face him.

"Peter," she glared at him, "why the _fuck _are you here?"

Peter didn't know what to say. This girl was not Tris. He had seen her angry - the anger directed at him, more often than not - but not like this. Before he could stutter some sort of apology, forgetting his tough demeanour, Caleb spoke up.

"Don't swear, Beatrice. You know our parents, everyone in Abnegation. They wouldn't appreciate you saying that." Caleb replied, a strange fatherly tone in his voice.

"We're not Abnegation now - it's not like they'll ever know. Anyway, you don't even know him! If you were me, you would hate him too - he's tried to _kill_ me before. And it's not-"

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Why would he try to kill you?" he asked, the Abnegation side of him giving Peter the benefit of the doubt.

"He did! Do you think I would lie about this?" she yelled, standing up to lunge at Peter.

She was quick; he didn't realise what she was doing before it was too late. He felt an immense pain in his nose, blood seeping out as soon as Tris pulled her fist away. She wiped her fist on her shirt, before opening her mouth to say something.

"Tris, leave." Caleb said. He was angry - even Peter, who had never met him before could see that - but why? It wasn't as if he cared about Peter, they didn't even know eachother.

"What?" Tris said, her voice becoming sad quickly.

"I said leave. We're not Amity, but we don't want violence in the building."

"Fine. If you want to help someone who tried to _kill _me over your own _sister_, do it. I'll come back another day - when that asshole doesn't come with me."

"Tris, he's hurt. And it's your fault. I'll be happy to talk to you whenever you stop being so violent towards him. I don't care what he's done - if you want to beat him up, do it in the Dauntless compound."

And with that, Tris left, sending a glare in Peter's direction.

_This isn't like Tris at all. She seems so sad - yet she caused the problem in the first place._

The room was silent after Tris left. Peter wasn't sure on how long for - one minute? Ten? - but the pain of his nose had started to diminish slightly.

"It's not broken."

Peter looked up to see who the voice came from. He was confused when he saw Caleb - he must have zoned out.

"Huh?"

"Your nose. It's not broken."

"Don't you think I would know if my nose was broken." asked Peter bitterly.

"Not really. Many Dauntless have come to the main hospital for resuming fighting after their arm had bro-"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, I don't care about the statistics. Do you have a tissue?" Peter interrupted him, wanting to leave before people noticed he was missing.

"I have a bandage. Come here."

"I am _not_ letting Tris know how badly she hurt me. Just get me a tissue, will you?"

"Fine," Caleb huffed, "but she already knows she hurt you." Caleb said, reaching for the box of tissues on his desk. He threw the box at Peter, who reached out to catch it as it hit the floor.

"I thought you would have quicker reflexes as a Dauntless."

"Shut up, Stiff." Peter groaned as he picked up the box of tissues and held one against his nose.

"Nope. Who even are you, anyway?"

Peter pulled the tissue from his face, replying to Caleb before picking up another tissue.

"My name's Peter. Why do you care, anyway?"

"I'm Erudite. Do you really think I would talk to someone without knowing every single thing about them?"

"That makes sense." Peter replied, the ghost of a smile upon his lips.

"So, what's my sister talking about. You tried to kill her or something? Why does she hate you so much?"

"Why do you care? It's not like you'll see me again."

"...touché." he replied, smirking slightly.

"Can I leave now?"

"You really should. People will probably be waking up soon."

_"Finally!"_ exclaimed Peter. He picked up the box of tissues as he stood up, ready to give them back to Caleb.

"Take them."

No goodbye. No waving goodbye. Peter simply left.

_Tris is going to kill me._

**A/N this didnt really turn out as expected. They weren't supposed to have a whole conversation here. Oh well.**

**Don't forget to comment or rate or whatever people say to do. Or do forget, I don't mind. It's not like anyone is going to read this.**

**Byeee~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

That boy - Peter, was it? - had done something to Tris. His younger sister wouldn't hurt someone unprovoked, would she?

Yet he still liked Peter. The short conversation they had was fun, and it was good to have a friend who wasn't from Erudite. He loved his new faction, but people only generally talked to eachother to exchange information.

_He's not your friend. You've only spoken to him once._

So why did he feel like they'd known eachother for so long?

_He tried to kill your sister._

Would his sister really lie about this? He found it strange how he thought his own sister might be lying about something as drastic as this. It wasn't as if Peter had denied it, though. And anyway, it was almost a week ago. Why did he remember?

Caleb tried to get the thoughts out of his head, investing himself in the work in front of him. He was tired, yes, but he still couldn't sleep when he had so much research to do.

"Caleb?" said a voice from behind him. He stopped what he was doing, swiftly pausing the video he was watching, about some sort of serum. Simulation serum.

"Yes?" Caleb replied, swivelling his chair to face the source of the voice. A young ginger-haired woman was facing him, holding a clipboard.

"What did your parents do to you? They beat you, didn't the-"

Caleb interrupted her with a cough, sending a glare in her direction.

"Emma, could you please stop asking me this? They did _nothing_ to Tris and I."

"Why did you both leave then? Did Marcus do anything to you? You know, he beat his son."

"Shut _up_!" Caleb almost yelled, standing up. He stormed off amgrily, which was extremely unlike him. He didn't usually get annoyed at people - it was seen as slightly selfish in Abnegation - but if anyone mentioned his parents, he got very annoyed. And people had asked him about his parents many times since his transfer to Erudite. He didn't regret leaving Abnegation, but sometimes he missed the simple life with his family. He missed being with Tris, before she became so strong and angry at things.

He didn't really pay attention to where he was going as he left the compound. The silence of the Erudite gardens outside the offices quickly faded away into noise. Children who were just coming home from school ran around, making Caleb trip over multiple times, although his Abnegation nature stopped him from yelling at them, instead apologising himself.

He hadn't decided where he was going. A train went past, but it didn't stop for him and he _really _didn't understand how the Dauntless could jump on and off of a moving train. His sister had done it. That guy - the leader perhaps - Max, or something. Most of the young children jumped from the train to get to school in the morning.

Caleb remembered how mesmerised he was by the children. He would sit on the wall outside the school with Tris watching as the group, many of them younger than him, rolled across the grass after their departure from the train.

He remembered always being ready to jump up, if any of the Dauntless got hurt. He'd never really realised that even if they were hurt, they wouldn't want his help.

Caleb, who had quickly become lost in memories, snapped out of his trance and realised where he was. He was surrounded by many people, like he had been earlier, but the people surrounding him were predominantly Dauntless. It wasn't as if he had walked into their Headquarters or whatever they called it - he didn't even know where it was - but he was definitely in the Dauntless area of the city. Many of the buildings were abandoned, with vines intricately wrapped around the broken walls. Caleb understood why the Dauntless would like this area, because it seemed fun. But for him, the fear of falling from a building; of tripping over the vines weaving around; of standing on sharp stones overpowered the sense of fun.

People didn't really push past him - instead moving away. They thought he was weak because he wasn't in Dauntless - and no matter how much it annoyed him, they were right.

To be honest, he felt extremely boring in the sea of people. A girl with bright pink hair. A boy with hair shaped into spikes. A girl with a shaved head. A boy with hair a similar colour to the blazer many people in Erudite wore. A girl with a tattoo on her neck. A boy with piercings all over his face.

Of course, not everyone had dyed their hair, or got a tattoo, or got piercings. But he felt left out. Erudite wouldn't let him do anything like this - it was considered impractical. He understood that - why would dyeing your hair be useful in your life?

A black-haired girl with a large tattoo going down her neck stared at him. She eyed him up and down. It didn't seem like she was glaring - she seemed more confused than anything.

"Why are you here?" she asked, pushing her fringe back so she could see him clearly.

"I - I don't know. I just went for a walk and-" he stuttered, slightly scared of the girl.

"You're Erudite, though. That's, like, the other side of the city, right?" Caleb let out a sigh as he realised the girl definitely was _not _annoyed with him.

"Actually, it's not too far away. Closer to here than Amity, I think."

"You know I don't really care, right?"

He blushed slightly as he realised how stupid he had been.

"And you call yourself an Erudite? Whatever," she smiled slightly, "you should probably head back, anyway. I don't think Eric would be okay with a random Erudite initiate in the Dauntless area."

"Eric?" Caleb asked, his Erudite hunger for knowledge overpowering his instincts to leave.

"Yeah, Eric. One of the Dauntless leaders. He's younger than me, actually."

"Okay?" Caleb turned to walk away from her, waving quickly as he left.

He didn't start walking back to Erudite, though. He was still slightly annoyed by their need for information no matter the consequences (like hurting Caleb's feelings). Of course, he didn't want to stay in this place full of people climbing, pushing and shouting.

He started to walk away when he saw a familiar person sat on a bench - Peter. Caleb wasn't too sure how he'd noticed the boy, as his simple black Dauntless clothing was similar to his hair. Peter seemed confused as he read a book, an obvious crease in his forehead as he scanned the pages.

_It's probably something about fighting._

Caleb knew that only the Erudite read books for fun - people had made fun of him when they found him reading in school when he was in Abnegation. So Peter's book must have been something useful - but what?

After staring for a good few minutes, Caleb realised that it really didn't matter what one person - who he had only spoken to _once _\- was reading. So instead of analysing him to try and figure out what he was reading (which was most likely impossible), he simply watched.

Peter never noticed him staring. He wasn't sure how long he had been there for, although it can't have been that long, because the sun had hardly moved. Caleb looked back to Peter after looking at the sky to check the time. Peter had closed his book, throwing it into the bin as he walked back to wherever he came from.

Of course, Caleb was slightly annoyed. Why would someone throw away a perfectly good book? Well, it seemed fine. Peter had been reading it without any trouble, and it did seem quite clean.

Caleb slowly started walking back to Erudite, hoping that his boss (well, more of a person-who-was-helping-him-with-initiation) would be fine with him leaving. They usually were fine with it - there was a transfer from Dauntless who would get mad at his work and leave for a while without anyone caring.

Caleb's thoughts always trailed off extremely quickly, but every thought since he stood up had quickly gotten back to the subject of Peter.

And his Erudite hunger for knowledge drove him to find out,

_Why am I so obsessed with this one person?_

**-****  
****I know this is really bad, and I'm sorry. It's also really late...**

**I decided that finishing this at 3am would be more important than sleeping, so I'm sorry if the ending is really rambly (is that even a word?). Actually, most of it is probably a complete mess.**

**I would say I hope you liked it, but then my hopes would be up too high.**

**By the way, follow me on Tumblr! I don't post anything to do with the story - but I reblog pictures of Brendon Urie, so that makes it 400% better. It's phantastic-albons.**

**Byee!**

**x**


End file.
